Pokemon Crimson Lightning
by zephyr51
Summary: It is said, over the ages in a small region named Regrass, that when their land was created a giant war raged through the land. Pokemon and human alike died in the brutality of it all. It is believed by most that a single tear ended- continued inside
1. Chapter 1

**ch1: A new region and a new journey**

_Plot summary: Okay when a new trainer finds this strange rock in his path strange things start to happen as he continues his journey. Oh I'm accepting OCs_

* * *

"Yes it's the start of my pokemon journey." Said a ten year old boy with short blue and blue grey eyes, while throwing on a black vest over a red shirt, with black jeans that are spray painted red, and red and black shoes. He then picked up his silver frame glasses out of their case, and put them on his face. "Roen are you up yet." said a female voice from down stairs. Roen almost didn't hear this as he rushed to grab his stuff. "Yes mom." Roen said as he walked down the steps to the door. Once down the steps his mother looked at him and said, "Aren't you gonna eat breakfast first." Roen turned to look at her before saying, "No time if I don't get to professor Carol soon I'll be late." Roen said as he walked out of the door.

Once outside Roen hopped onto his bike and headed toward the north exit from his hometown of froan town, heading to Frigem town, which is where professor Carol's lab is located. After about five minutes of riding Roen finally got into the opening of the next town. Once in the town though Roen had more than a little trouble getting to professor Carol's lab. It took about thirty minutes but he finally found the matalic blue double doors to the lab.

With a determined look he pushed on the doors, with more force than needed, and fell on the polished black stone floor. After that little flub he put his hands on the ground and pushed himself upwards. "Oh you must be the new trainer Roen, your mother Karen told me you'd be coming." said a thirty year old woman with long black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a bright pink lab coat with blue shoes. Roen looked up at her and said, "Yes I'm Roen, I wonderwhich pokemon I'll choose?"

Professor Carol laughed before saying, "Oh no need to worry about that, the pokemon go with who they like the best." roen smiled at her and said, "Okay then I'm gonna meet the starter pokemon." After that he walked up to the three starters in the room. The first was a flaro, it looked like a cat only with a tail that looks like it's on fire and a really fluffy red coat. this one didn't pay much attention to him. the second one was a mouse like pokemon that had twisty ears, a curly tail, it's body looked like it was pur water, and it had blue fur everywhere. This walo didn't like him much. The last one was a willod, it's body was covered in black leaves, it looked like a puppy, it had brown eyes, it's tail is black and white leaves, and it looked very cute. The willod looked at him for a moment, before jumping up and trying to bite him as a sign of teething and affection.

professor Carol laughed while saying, "I think she likes you a lot, and don't mind the biting she's a baby and teething. Oh ya here's her pokeball and six pokeballs to start with, a pokedex, and the basic starter kit for every trainer in the Regras." "Thanks." Roen said as he put all of this stuff in his backpack, and the Willods pokeball on his belt while he cradled her in his arms. "I think I'll call you Willow." Roen said to the grass/ dark type pokemon. With that Roen started to walk to the right exit into the next town, which is called Trifa Town.

_A/N: How did you like my first chapter. this is my first new region fanfiction. Oh ya read and review and no flaming._


	2. Chapter 2

**ch2: A second pokemon and a strange stone**

_A/N: This is the second chapter of my new region, hope you like it._

* * *

After about one hour of traveling Roen and Willow had decided to sit down and eat, before going the rest of the way to the town. While they were eating Roen saw a chalklar, a bird pokemon with chalky white wings, is one foot tall, it's body is black, the rest of it's feathers are chalky white, and finally the beak and legs are black. After seeing this pokemon Roen pulled out his purple and black pokedex to check it out. The Pokedex read,"**Chalkor, the chalk bird pokemon. Most of it's feathers are chalky and can draw with their wings. They are also very playful and loves playing with grass types."**

With that Roen looked at Willow with a look that said,"You want to battle it?" At first Willow looked at him with a confused stare but then realized what he meant. "Willod." Willow said as an response to his look. Roen nodded at her and said, "Okay Willow use quick attack and then follow up with bite." Willow nodded at him and ran up to the chalkor and ramed into it, then she jumped into the air and bite the chalkor's head. The chalkor tried to counter but the head ache from bite caused it to flinch. "Finally finish it up with razor leaf." Willow nodded and whiped it's tail, sending green leaves flying into the chalkor, leaving it almost ready to faint.

With that roen got a pokeball out and threw it at the chalkor. As the pokeball flew torwards the chalkor roen couldn't help but grin at his first soon to be catch. Finally after thirty seconds the pokeball bounced off the chalkors's head and sucked it in with a red flash of light. Soon enough it had finally gotten to it's third roll and it didn't break free. Roen gasped as he ran towards his new pokemon's pokeball, and picked it up. As roen was doing his victory dance, Willow had picked up a strange purple and black stone out of curiousity. "Willod." Willow said in an attempt to get her trainers. Once Willow saw that her trainer still was doing his victory dance, she jumped up and bit his hand.

"Ow." Roen said once he felt the bite that she gave him. After his angry glare at her, he noticed that rock that is now on her back. "What do you have their girl." roen said as he reached down and picked up the strange stone and wondered why she picked this up. 'Mabye the pokedex would know why she picked this up?' Roen thought as he got out his pokedex and pointed it at Willow. But before he could here what the pokedex said a strange purple and black light came from the stone, as the stone started infusing itself into his body. Roen gave it a confused look before he passed out for and unknown reason.

_A/N: Oh I don't own pokemon and Read and Review. The next chapter won't be too far away._


End file.
